1. Technical Field
The embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to a device for driving a touch sensor. More specifically, the embodiments herein relate to a method and device for labeling a touch region of a display device which can reduce the time required for sensing multi-touch as well as reduce the required memory size for the touch region labeling.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A touch sensor receives information as a result of a user touching a screen of various display devices. Touch sensors are widely applied to computer systems as an information input device. Touch sensors enables users to move or select displayed information by simple touch of the screen with a finger or a stylus.
The touch sensor senses a touch and a position on the screen of the display device corresponding to the touch. The touch sensor provides the touch information to a computer system that analyzes the touch information to carry out an associated action. Depending on sensing principles, in touch sensing technologies, there are various types of touch sensors such as a resistance membrane type, a capacitive type, optical type, an infrared type, an ultrasonic type, and an electro-magnetic type.
The touch sensor may be an on-cell touch sensor which is fabricated in a display panel and attached on an upper side of the display device, or an in-cell touch sensor which is built in a pixel matrix of the display device. A photo touch sensor perceives touch with a photo-transistor according to intensity of a light whereas a capacitive touch sensor perceives touch according to capacitive variation.